gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Smash
Disney Smash is Disney fighting game created by Disney Interactive Studios and developed by Namco in 2016. Playable Characters Disney Heroes *Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse *Bernard - The Rescuers *Cody - The Rescuers Down Under *Christopher Robin - Winnie the Pooh *Peter Pan - Peter Pan *Arthur - The Sword in the Stone *Taran - The Black Cauldron *Mowgli - The Jungle Book *Eric - The Little Mermaid *Aladdin - Aladdin *Quasimodo - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Simba - The Lion King *Pongo - 101 Dalmatians *Hercules - Hercules *John Smith - Pocahontas *Beast - Beauty and the Beast *Tarzan - Tarzan *Emperor Kuzco - The Emperor's New Groove *Jack Skillington - The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Sparrow - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Hector Barbossa - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Wreck-It Ralph - Wreck-It Ralph *Jim Hawkins - Treasure Planet *Chicken Little - Chicken Little *Stitch - Lilo and Stitch *Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot: The Movie Disney Princesses *Minnie Mouse - Mickey Mouse *Miss Bianca - The Rescuers *Penny - The Rescuers *Jenny Foxworth - Oliver and Company *Jane Darling - Peter Pan: Return to Never Land *Alice - Alice in Wonderland *Eilowny - The Black Cauldron *Shanti - The Jungle Book 2 *Ariel - The Little Mermaid *Jasmine - Aladdin *Esmeralda - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Nala - The Lion King *Perdita - 101 Dalmatians *Meg - Hercules *Pocahontas - Pocahontas *Belle - Beauty and the Beast *Fa Mulan - Mulan *Jane Porter - Tarzan *Sally - The Nightmare Before Christmas *Snow White - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella - Cinderella *Elizabeth Swann - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Kida - Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Tiana - The Princess and the Frog *Lilo - Lilo and Stitch *Coco Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot: The Movie Disney Villains *Pete - Mickey Mouse *Madame Medusa - The Rescuers *McLeach - The Rescuers Down Under *The Backson - Winnie the Pooh *Sykes - Oliver and Company *Captain Hook - Peter Pan *Horned King - The Black Cauldron *Shere Khan - The Jungle Book *Ursula - The Little Mermaid *Jafar - Aladdin *Claude Frollo - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Scar - The Lion King *Cruella De Vil - 101 Dalmatians *Hades - Hercules *Governor Ratcliffe - Pocahontas *Gaston - Beauty and the Beast *Clayton - Tarzan *Oogie Boogie - The Nightmare Before Christmas *Yzma - The Emperor's New Groove *Davy Jones - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty *Scroop - Treasure Planet *Captain Gantu - Lilo and Stitch *Chernabog - Fantasia *The Firebird - Fantasia 2000 *Dr. N. Tropy - Crash Bandicoot: The Movie New Character *Caio (Final Boss) Cutscenes Chapter 1: Aladdin *Battle 1: Jafar *Battle 2: Captain Gantu *Battle 3: Pete *Battle 4: Scroop Chapter 2: Peter Pan *Battle 5: Meg *Battle 6: Ursula *Battle 7: Captain Hook *Battle 8: Claude Frollo Chapter 3: Simba *Battle 9: Nala *Battle 10: Jasmine *Battle 11: Scar *Battle 12: Davy Jones Chapter 4: Emperor Kuzco *Battle 13: Yzma *Battle 14: Jane Darling *Battle 15: Lilo *Battle 16: Clayton Chapter 5: Christopher Robin *Battle 17: Mowgli *Battle 18: Alice *Battle 19: The Backson *Battle 20: McLeach Chapter 6: Jack Sparrow *Battle 21: Davy Jones *Battle 22: Hector Barbossa *Battle 23: Sykes *Battle 24: Scroop Chapter 7: Jane Darling *Battle 25: Captain Hook *Battle 26: Peter Pan *Battle 27: Jenny Foxworth *Battle 28: Governor Ratcliffe Chapter 8: Hercules *Battle 29: Scar *Battle 30: Hades *Battle 31: Cruella De Vil *Battle 32: Horned King Chapter 9: Mowgli *Battle 33: Shere Khan *Battle 34: Jafar *Battle 35: Madame Medusa *Battle 36: Claude Frollo Chapter 10: Ariel *Battle 37: Ursula *Battle 38: Pete *Battle 39: Gaston *Battle 40: Clayton Chapter 11: Taran *Battle 41: Horned King *Battle 42: Governor Ratcliffe *Battle 43: Sykes *Battle 44: Jack Sparrow Chapter 12: Cody *Battle 45: McLeach *Battle 46: Hades *Battle 47: Jafar *Battle 48: Madame Medusa Chapter 13: Quasimodo *Battle 49: Claude Frollo *Battle 50: Yzma *Battle 51: Oogie Boogie *Battle 52: Cruella De Vil Chapter 14: Jenny Foxworth *Battle 53: Jasmine *Battle 54: Davy Jones *Battle 55: Sykes *Battle 56: The Backson Chapter 15: Beast *Battle 57: Gaston *Battle 58: Horned King *Battle 59: Captain Gantu *Battle 60: Emperor Kuzco Chapter 16: Penny *Battle 61: Madame Medusa *Battle 62: McLeach *Battle 63: Shere Khan *Battle 64: Scar Chapter 17: Arthur *Battle 65: Simba *Battle 66: Horned King *Battle 67: Hades *Battle 68: Taran Chapter 18: Jack Skillington *Battle 69: Stitch *Battle 70: Shere Khan *Battle 71: Captain Hook *Battle 72: Claude Frollo Chapter 19: Mickey Mouse *Battle 73: Chernabog *Battle 74: Pete *Battle 75: Jafar *Battle 76: Cruella De Vil Chapter 20: Crash Bandicoot *Battle 77: Governor Ratcliffe *Battle 78: The Firebird *Battle 79: Dr. N. Tropy *Final Battle: Caio Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Online Mode *Practice Mode *Extras **Bios **Character Endings **Movies *Options Category:Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fighting